


Peter Fucking Parker

by 666Thats_fine666



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Party, Reader has depression, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, during homecoming, in the closet, kissing uwu, male reader - Freeform, maybe some smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Thats_fine666/pseuds/666Thats_fine666
Summary: They met at a party, one fell in love while the other kept chasing another.





	Peter Fucking Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh I thought about this in a dream and needed to write it uwu. Also, I'm adding someone special ;)
> 
> f/c = favorite color  
> p/h/s = preferred hair style  
> f/o = favorite outfit

Y/n Stark, the son of Tony Stank. The world knew about him. Of course, Iron-Man’s enemies tried to hurt, kill, or kidnap him, but it never worked. Y/n was skilled, he was trained everyday since he was thirteen by The Avengers. He didn't mind it, he liked training with everyone. They were all his family. When he was, Y/n always wanted to go to school, public, but Tony said to wait for his sweet sixteenth birthday. Guess what? It’s his birthday in one day. Y/n was real excited. Mostly because he could make friends who understand his memes instead of the Avengers who don't understand, except Clint of course. So, enough with this intro, let’s get this party started!

\--------------

  
“Y/n, my dear boy, my only son, my fav-” Tony rambled, “What is it, Dad?” Y/n laughed while getting ready for tomorrow.  Tomorrow was his big day, sweet sixteenth. The very age his father said he’d be able to attend  Midtown High School. It’s a school he’d been dreaming about since he was fourteen. “Here, an early b-day gift. Open it.” Tony said, handing Y/n a box with red and gold wrapping and a blue ribbon. Y/n chuckled at how cheesy it was.

As he was opening it, Tony felt his heart race. “Oh..oh my god, dad,” Y/n whispered as he felt tears prick his eyes. “You’re pregnant?!” He shouted with the biggest smile. Tony laughed as he pulled his son in for a hug. “No, Pepper is and you’re going to be the best big brother.” He said as he patted Y/n’s back. “Am I the last one to know?” Y/n asked, earning a nod from his father. “Rude, but understandable.” He said, pulling away from his father to finish getting ready for dinner.

“Where are we going again?” Y/n asked, looking for his f/c tinted glasses. “We’re going out for some Shawarma.” He said as he headed down the hall. “Oh, and I invited some people your age to the party tomorrow.” He finished. Y/n sighed, it was probably some girls. He didn't mind girls, he just wasn't really attracted to them. Nobody knew, not even Natasha who he trusted with his everything, even his browsing hist- well maybe not that ha.

After the dinner, Y/n felt exhausted. Why? Well maybe because when they left, they had to push their way back to the cars. Reporters and fans were everywhere, asking all types of questions. One that hit Y/n was when a young female asked his sexuality. It made his mood drop because everyone looked at him for an answer. Obviously, he didn’t reply to her. By the time his body fell on his king sized bed, Y/n was crying. He planned on coming out tomorrow, but now he felt so scared. So small.. “Y/n?” It was Steve. 

“Hold up, i’m coming.” He said while wiping his tears. As soon as he opened the door, Steve knew he was crying. His eyes were red, hair was messy, and his smile was faltering. “What’s wrong?” He instantly asked, pulling him in for a hug. That’s when Y/n broke down. “Steve, I can’t keep this act up anymore!” Y/n cried in Steve’s arms. “Act? What act?” He asked as he rubbed the smaller ones back.

“I-I’m gay, Steve..” He whispered. “I know, kid.” Steve smiled softly, sitting them both down on Y/n’s sofa. “H-how?” He asked, wiping his tears again. “I noticed that whenever girls would talk to you or flirt, you didn't really respond. And you check out most of the Agents whenever we’re at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.” Steve responded as he handed Y/n a box of tissues. It’s true, when girls talked or flirted with him he was to busy thinking about guys or what was for dinner. Y/n let out a soft ‘oh’ and continued to blow his snot into the tissue. 

“Well, I won’t tell anyone. When you’re ready to come out is up to you. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big party. Steve said as he headed out. “Night, kiddo.” He smiled. “Night, gramps.” Y/n laughed lightly and Steve shook his head. That night, Y/n slept peacefully knowing someone knows.

No nightmares...

\---------------

“Mr.Stark, it’s time to wake up.” Oswald, Y/n’s personal AI, said, waking Y/n from his blissful sleep. Stretching, Y/n put on his glasses. He didn't need them to see (if you do, ignore that <<<), they just looked cool and it was his way to keep Oswald with him everywhere he went. Unlike Jarvis, Oswald couldn't be heard everywhere around the tower. Instead, he was just in his room. “Ozzy, Mr.Stark is my father. Please call me Y/n.” He yawned as he got off his bed and went to his dresser. “Right, my apologies, Y/n.” Oswald said, a bit of nervousness in his voice. 

That’s what Y/n loved about Oswald, he was like an actual human. Plus, he was based off of Y/n’s favorite character from Gotham. “It’s ok.” Y/n smiled as he got dressed. In the middle of his morning routine, plus Madonna’s Material Girl playing in the background, everyone barged into his room singing Happy Birthday. They stopped when they saw his face was covered in a grey cloud, his face mask.

“OH NO! HE’S BEING ATTACKED BY A CLOUD!!” Thor shouted, making Y/n laugh out loud. “Thor calm down, and we’ll be in the living room when you’re done.” Bucky said, laughing as well. Once everyone left, the music resumed and so did his routine. Now, he’s dressed and he felt amazing. His skin was clear, his hair was in p/h/s and he was wearing his f/o. “Looking handsome as always, Y/n.” Oswald complemented, making Y/n feel even better. 

“Thanks, Oz.” He said as he left his room, with his glasses of course. He never went anywhere without them. Oswald was his emotional support buddie. Whenever he was having a panic attack, Oswald would calm him down and walk him through the breathing steps. Oswald was there when Y/n needed someone to talk to, as well. “Finally, I had to stop Sam from eating the cake three times!” Tony complained, only making Y/n laugh. They lit the candles and began singing. “Make a wish.” Bruce smiled, and Y/n did just that. “What’d you wish for?” Sam asked. 

“Iron man underwear.” He lied. Everyone laughed. The party started an hour after that. It was just like any of Tony’s other parties, only this one Y/n was the main attraction. Plus, lots of cake. “Y/n, here’s the kids I wanted you to meet.” Tony said, showing him about five kids. Three males and two females. “Hi.” Everyone greeted. Tony rambled about how they’d be going to the same school as him, but Y/n tuned him out as he saw the face of the most gorgeous male he’s ever seen. His hair was ruffled and a chocolate brown, his hazel eyes reflecting off the light so perfectly. His face was perfect, everything about him was. 

“Are you listening?” Tony snapped him out of his daze. “What? Yeah, of course.” He lied, trying his best to look away from the brown haired boy.  “Ok, then what are their names?” Tony smirked, knowing he wasn't listening. “Uh..she’s MJ, and she’s Liz, that's Ned, Flash, and P-Peter.” Y/n said as Oswald told him their names. “Oh, good. Now have fun.” and with that, he left. They all looked to Y/n. “H-hi..would you like a t-tour or something?” The nervousness was noticeable. “Yes, please, Mr.Stark.” Flash said, he seemed happy to be here.

“I have a question, does Pete here actually have an internship with Iron Man?” He asked as they entered the elevator. Peter sighed. Y/n had heard about some kid in high school having an internship with his dad but never saw a face or heard a name. “How else do you think we’re here, Flash?” Liz said, smiling at Peter, and earning one back. For some reason, that made Y/n’s heart sting. 

He barely knew Peter, and yet he was getting jealous? Could he already like him? “Y/n, you need to calm down or you might have a panic attack.” Oswald said, making everyone look around the elevator. ‘Huh, dad must have let Oswald roam like Jarvis..’ Y/n thought. 

“Are you ok, Y/n? Would you like me to call Mr.Stark?” Peter asked, putting a hand on Y/n’s shoulder. 

DING. “We’re here..” Y/n whispered, hurrying out of the elevator. They all looked at each other, Flash didn't really care though. “Awesome.” He started taking pictures of everything.

“Mr.Y/n?” Liz came up to him, “Are you alright?” He didn't like her, he just didn’t. She looked like the type of person with a criminal for a dad. “I’m fine.” He said as he put on a fake smile. During the tour, Liz and Peter talked quite a lot. “Ugh, so annoying.” Ned sighed, walking beside Y/n. “I know, right?” He mumbled, surprising Ned. “I’m sorry to ask, but please can we be besties?” Ned begged, puppy dog eyes and everything.

Y/n chuckled and nodded. “Of course, Ned. Oh, and u-uh what can you tell me about Peter?” The rest of the tour Y/n had learned quite a lot about Peter. Like how he’s such a nerd, he’s bisexual, in love with Liz, and other things. “Fuck..” Y/n muttered, his heart squeezing. He walked up to Peter with a gentle smile.

“Hey, Peter.” His face instantly lit up, “Hi, Y/n.” Y/n felt his stomach flutter at his adorable smile. “Can I have your number?” He blurted out, catching everyone's attention. “Of course.” Peter said, putting his number into Y/n’s phone. Once everyone was leaving, Y/n had the urge to ask Peter to stay. 

“Fuck it.” He ran outside, just in time, too. “Happy, hold up!” He yelled as Happy was about to get in. Opening the door, Y/n got inside. “Peter, wanna stay over? I’m sure my dad and your aunt won’t mind.” He whispered, so the others wouldn't ask to stay as well. Peter just nodded. “Nice, alright, Happy please drive.” Y/n smiled as his father's best friend, only earning a glare. He knew Happy was tired.

“Or I could drive?” He smiled. “Before you protest, it’s my birthday. Please?” Y/n pleaded. “Ugh fine.” Now, it was Y/n in the driver's seat and Happy in the passengers. Once everyone was dropped off, only leaving Pete, Y/n went to sit with him. “So, why do you want me to sleep over?” Peter asked, looking at his hands. “You’re cool, plus I think we have a lot in common.” 

The whole drive back was full of them talking to each other, and eventually falling asleep on one another..

[NOT EDITED]

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a comment and kudos <3


End file.
